1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to the detection of counterfeit products including, but not limited to, electronic systems and components, mechanical parts, medicines, chemicals, and cosmetics. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to the protection of products from tampering after manufacture by detecting whether the products have been tampered with or substituted with a counterfeit.
2. Description of Related Art
Globalization of product manufacturing has brought a significant challenge to consumers from the many products substituted by counterfeits during and after manufacture in the supply chain and during transit to a warehouse or distribution center. The counterfeit products may not perform as intended, causing significant financial losses, jeopardizing national security, and endangering personal health. Counterfeiters attack the supply chain for products such as electronic parts and systems, mechanical parts, perfumes and cosmetics, and medicines. Some of the worst examples are counterfeit medicines which can be substituted with chemicals that result in life threatening consequences, machine bolts used in critical structures such as bridges and aircraft, fire extinguishers containing compressed air that may fail in emergency situations, and electronic parts installed in defense systems that may reduce reliability and performance, causing life threatening situations. The manufacture and distribution of medicines are also subject to life-threatening consequences from counterfeiting. Medicines and drugs are typically placed in capped containers sealed with a plastic wrapper that is shrunk tightly around the cap and the container. Counterfeiters can remove the seal, replace the contents of the containers, reproduce the plastic wrapper, and reseal the container without leaving visual signs of tampering.